


But Keep the Old

by Duck_Life



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Cory tells Katy that she's Shawn's best friend now. Katy sets him straight.





	But Keep the Old

They have a little reception downstairs after the wedding, with all of Katy’s favorite pastries from the bakery and a massive chocolate cake and several trays of cheese (all of which Ava immediately lays claim to). Topanga doles out flutes of sparkling cider and Maya and Riley keep trying to pester Mr. Feeny for stories about Shawn, Cory and Topanga as kids. 

“Topanga, have you met my wife?” Shawn says, gesturing grandly to Katy, who strikes a pose and giggles. “That’s my wife! That’s Katy, my wife.” He’s so giddy he keeps reintroducing her to everyone just so he can keep calling her “my wife.” “Hey, Auggie, have you met my wife?”

Cory sips his sparkling cider, taking a moment to just enjoy that so many people he cares about can be so happy, all at once, all right here. Then he sets his glass down and tugs Katy aside to speak with her by the window. 

“Congratulations, Mrs. Hunter,” he starts out, hugging her. 

“Aw, thank you,” she beams, blushing. She looks over her shoulder at her new husband and then back at Cory. “Thank you. For bringing him into my life.” 

“Hey, this is revenge for bringing that little troublemaker of yours into the world,” Cory says, glancing over at Maya, who appears to be trying on Feeny’s glasses. “Seriously, though, Katy, I’m so happy for you both. I, um, I had kind of a toast planned. But it doesn’t look like we’re really  _ doing _ toasts, so, I thought I might just give it to you. If that’s okay?”

She smiles and combs a lock of hair out of her face. “Alright, go for it.”

“Alright,” Cory says, grabbing his glass again and raising it slightly. Katy’s the only one listening to him, but that’s how it should be. She’s the only one who really needs to hear this. “Katy, I’ve known Shawn for almost my entire life. And for a lot of that time, he’s been my best friend. But he’s not anymore. Now he’s your best friend, and you’re his.” He keeps waiting for her to react, but all she’s giving him is the same blank stare.

When Katy realizes he’s done talking, she just shakes her head. “That’s very sweet of you, but Shawn’s not my best friend. He’s my husband. I already have a best friend. Hi, Topanga!”

“Hi, Katy!” Topanga calls back from across the room before turning around to continue her conversation with Shawn.

Cory furrows his brow. “No, no, Topanga is  _ my _ best friend,” he corrects Katy childishly. “You can have Shawn.” 

“Shawn’s your best friend,” Katy says, talking slowly in case he doesn’t get it. “Just like he’s been this whole time.” 

“Husbands and wives should be best friends,” Cory says.

“Husbands and wives are husbands and wives,” Katy counters. “And best friends are best friends. You can have both at the same time and it doesn’t mean you don’t love one of them enough or something. I mean, there are differences!”

“Like what?”

“Like I can borrow earrings from my best friend but not from my husband.”

Cory shrugs. “You can borrow earrings from Shawn,” he points out, remembering Shawn’s cartilage piercing. “What else ya got?” 

Katy rolls her eyes. “If Shawn were my best friend, then who would I talk to about how happy I am that he’s in my life? Who would I talk to about how proud I am of him when he finishes a great article? Cory, who do you talk to when Topanga does something you’re proud of?” 

“... Topanga,” Cory says. “And she loves it!” 

“Aaand that’s why she needs me to regulate that ego,” Katy points out. “So I can remind her that even though she’s a very good lawyer she’s a very bad waitress.” 

Cory squints at her. “So are you saying I can still be best friends with Shawn?”

“Matthews, you have matching friendship rings.”

“I was going to give mine to you!”

Katy laughs. “I don’t need it,” she says, holding up her hand to show off her wedding ring. “Shawn gave me my own. He’s your best friend, Cory, he always will be. I mean, come on, do you really want Riley to grow up and get married and then not be best friends with Maya anymore?”

“Riley’s never getting married, she’s going to be a spinster and live with me forever,” Cory rattles off. 

Katy laughs at him again. “I’m going to go celebrate with my husband and with my best friend,” she says, nodding toward Shawn and Topanga. “You wanna come with? Your wife and your best friend are gonna be there.” 

Cory smiles and thinks back to Shawn’s toast at his own wedding, how he’d named Topanga as Cory’s new best friend. But Katy’s right— even then, Shawn was still his best friend. He is now. He will be forever, just like Topanga will be his wife forever. 

Sparkling cider in hand, Cory follows his wife’s best friend and best friend’s wife across the room. 

 


End file.
